What Nikki Gains
by tomaytotomahto
Summary: Well it's kind of friendship ,a girl named Nikki ...a Dork , she will have challenges coming up to her including Mackenzie.


Dork diaries

What Nikki Gains

 **Summary:Well it's kind of friendship ,a girl named Nikki ...a Dork , she will have challenges coming up to her including Mackenzie.  
**

...

 **Chapter 1** : The secret group (meet)

The corridor was quiet and was void of any noise, well except for the cries of Nikki J. Maxwell. A group of bullies bully her , she weeps as she is being bullied, then a girl from the other class saved her from the bullies ,scared them away, the bullies are from Nikki's arch enemy Mackenzie.

'Hi! I'm Zoey", then she held out her hand" oh, nice to meet you I-I'm Nikki well nice to meet you too, I'm such a dork and a coward "

 *****later on*****

"Oh! I got something to tell you", Zoey said, "Do you want to see a secret group?" yeah, where?

Come," where here, feel free to look around, "wow! It look amazing here, Nikki said" "hey! hey! You can join the group but you must keep it a secret, especially from the school principal"," Ok?"

After lunch and they head back to the secret room , "I forgot to tell you , the two of us named this group "bully free" "what do you mean "the two of us "?"Oh yeah, Chloe"…what is it Leader Zoey? Meet the new partner that I have saved" "nice to meet you "Chloe said " "lets have a conversation of our new partner , Nikki…well what they didn't know was someone was already listening to them ,she quietly laughed and said ," a secret group huh, it wouldn't be much of it when it tell it the principal" then she left, that girl is an eavesdropper, it's not a safe secret room after all, "that was a great chat guys well I think it's enough for now, cling-cling, it sounds dismissal time, let's meet at the secret room again tomorrow guys Chloe said,the eavesdropping girl is...Mackenzie!

a beautiful morning, at the school In the secret room, Chloe did you check if there are clues that can let someone know our secret? "yep but there are no clues" ""well guys lets go to our classes or we'll be late"...,at class,Nikki's class,"oh! Math's so hard , can I pass? I got to work hard so I could pass the test" ,later,at Zoey's class," I know I could pass math class" saying it hyper or energetic, at Chloe's class, "...ha? I don't understand this" ,later on at the not quite a secret room,"aahhh! I don't know if I can survive the math test",feeling so worried and losing hope, "no no don't lose hope I know you can do it " ,then Zoey turned her head and whisper this, "I'm losing too",then Chloe,"...I perfectly don't understand", again...Mackenzie is back but she didn't get to much information about their group,but she's still going to tell the principal about their secret group,"oh! they are doomed", and left,later on with Mackenzie with Jessica and others,

"do you know about Zoey's secret group" "no! but hey! there no assigned groups in the school" "well yea that's why it's a SECRET GROUP"

 *****dismissal time*****

 *****at Nikki's house*****

"no one's home except Brianna,oh i remember i hate it when Mackenzie sashays! and uggh! mom's octopus soup again,I don't to mean to be harsh but I don't like mom's soup, it sucks!", at Nikki's room, relaxing at a moment but when...knock! knock! "Brianna!what is it now!?" but the truth I yelped because of Brianna's knock, I only said it in my mind so no one can hear it but me,..." Oh No! I can't believe this is happening, Brianna just peed on her shorts!" ,Nikki cries with frustration,"Brianna why didn't you just go to the restroom?" ,"I rather be in school ,making fun of rather than this terrible mess!" ,I only said it in my mind so no one heard it but me," "sorry but I think there's a monster alien in the restroom" " **Monster Alien !** ,Brianna!...ok let's go the bathroom and think that this didn't happen" ,I'll be rather at school ,making fun of rather than this terrible mess"

 *****At school*****

June 11, 2015

I felt glorious because no one is judged me and whispered about me because I'm a big dork ...well technically, I was used to it. I wished for good luck at our math class- the pull your hairs out math. I still felt scared, nervous and unprepared for the math test, you it's just a test good not an exam, after class, walking in the hallway sit back ,then..."Nikki!" saying it excitedly, "Zoey?, what's up?",saying it curiously, "oh my gosh ,Nikki!, I think I'm getting the hang in math ,well a little but Yay!

...

Along with Chloe "Where could Nikki and Zoey be?"

,Nikki, at her locker ,with Mackenzie!, "Hey Nikki please get that ugly diary out of here, it's messing with my lip glossing time" I looked at her like she grew two heads. How does writing in my diary give her trouble? Seriously, she's like Hitler reborn... oh wait, Hitler might get offended. This Nikki wants so much to strangle her but being the total dork that i am, i settled with... smiling at her- those sickly sweet smiles that may just give the "fashonista" diabetes

"Ugh, get that awful smile outta my glorious face, Maxwell." I gasped, how.. this girl, this demoness. Where did she get her manners certificate? from Ebay?! I'd love to wreck Mackenzie's lip gloss and... ugh oh look at her, I just hate it when Mackenzie sashays! She turned back to me, halfway through the hallway, "Oh and by the way, you reek of dork." She laughed, and i swear, if glares could kill, Mackenzie would be roadkill by now.

" *****class time*****

Nikki walking at the hallway ,a poster says **"Mackenzie and Nikki fashion show , June 13,2015 , at 12 pm.** ,Nikki, shocked, her mouth so open wide, she runs ,finding Zoey and Chloe, finally she found them ,"girls! follow me", she ran rapidly and frantically ,so worried "look! ,"oh my it is" " don't worry ,we'll help ,but even if you lose your still the best to us" ,while saying it confident , she turned carefully and slowly grabbing Nikki's hand," let's go to your house after school " *****dismissal time*****

 *****at Nikki's house*****

"are you really sure guys?",feeling so worried,"yea! were sure"..."hey Nikki can I get a glass of orange juice I'm getting thirsty?" ,

 *****later** **on***** ,

"are you ready for  
your practice on the runway ?" ,saying so prepared, "I'm so excited for Nikki , and I will makeover her" "okay , I'm ready!" ,the three of them spending hours and minutes just for Nikki to be ready, she falls , they take a break ,Chloe try to makeover Nikki of what type of makeup fits for her, "It's enough now we have still have another day, but hey do we totally going to do this ,it's not totally necessary?" ,no one answered, "It's time to go home" "bye guys" 'bye!"

 *****while** **Zoey** **and Chloe go to their homes*****

"tss...tss Zoey, I doesn't get cramps while on the fashion show ,your question ago was good ,why oh why", so confused, "me too"

 *****at school*****

Nikki being aware of Mackenzie showing up... water soaked me from the second floor and I saw it, The juveniles: Mackenzie and Jessica!  
"Jessica speaking here!, we did this because your clothes sucks!" I gasped and shivered. Did they think about this?! Are they aware that the water made my clothes transparent? My purity! Sorry mom, dad... I've been soiled! they could literally see my camisole! Amidst my fuming, I felt a heavy cloth-like thing fall against my shoulders. I looked behind me and... I could die right then and there. OH MY GOSH! Brandon Roberts! He gave me his jacket. HIS JACKET!  
"Are you okay " i swooned at the sound of his voice. My eyes were probably heart-shaped right now. I sighed and before i could stop it, I've blurted out,

"Yes, I'll marry you.." He stopped and looked at me weirdly. I gasped and put distance between us, "Uhh what i meant was, uhh.. i just remembered this book i read and no, i wasn't talking to you." I rambled, clasping my hands in front of my face in a praying position, "What I.. please don't hate me." After all that embarrassing speech, I was kinda expecting him to walk away and never talk to me again when i heard him laugh. this time, it was my time o look at him weirdly. He wiped a tear from his face, "That's quite alright, Maxwell. Let's just get you to the restroom before I marry you." he chuckled and put a hand on my back before guiding me away. For the rest of the trip there, besides probably being beet red by now, all i did was keep my mouth shut.

After that, he called for Zoey and Chloe to help me. What happened next? you guessed it, I properly relayed the heart fluttering moments that transpired earlier. We went out the restroom with big and broad smiles on our faces. The next time we encountered Mackenzie's clique, they (thankfully) just ignored us. Turns out, helping me in that water incident wasn't just the great thing Brandon did, he also talked to Mackenzie about that. Swoon. Yup, today wasn't such a bad day after all.

Nikki, out. ;)...


End file.
